The enemy of my enemy is my friend
by King Lebron James
Summary: Officer Caitlyn already had enough problems with her job. Crime rates were high, an officer kept trying to chat her up and get into her pants and a vigilante with what appeared to be magical powers was going around causing trouble. But when a young blonde boy meets her, her life takes a turn...for better or worse.


Piltover had always been the leader amongst everywhere else in valoran when it came to innovation and technology. An extremely high tech and advanced place to live in. Automobiles covered the streets, smart phones were used by everyone, teleportation portals etc etc. Yet crime rates and illegal activity littered the city like flies to faeces. Crime rates were extremely high, petty thieves, rapists, human traffickers etc etc etc. It was ironic that such an advanced and well developed city had such despicable events taking place within it.

A young brown haired women walked along the streets of Piltover at night. It was getting late and she was ready to go home and call it a day when suddenly, a pair of arms reached out from the darkness and pulled her into the alley nearby. A hand reached out to muffle her screams whilst the other reached below for her rear and gave it a grab. The woman's eyes went wide and tears started to roll down her eyes as the thought of getting raped by this person went through her mind. "Shhhh, now don't make a sound darling" The person said as he went for his belt buckle. Unbeknownst to the woman, a boy peered over from the adjacent rooftop observing the situation below. His large blue eyes squinted over at the obscene acts that were taking place beneath it and he clenched his fists into a ball. There was a flash of golden light and with that the boy disappeared. The man below was too busy with the task at hand and was just about to pull down his underwear when a bright bolt of magic struck him in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground howling in pain. The woman was shocked to see what was going on and sank to the floor curled up against the wall when she saw a figure approaching her in the distance.

She closed her eyes expecting a blade or bullet to go through her when she heard a voice that surprised her "Miss are you alright?" followed by a hand extended out to help her up. She accepted the hand and as she was pulled up, she realized that the figure was none other than a boy no older than 15 or 16. "Thanks a lot" she said as she steadied herself to her feet whilst the boy got her things that had fallen on the floor. "Have a good night miss and please dial for the police please" he said politely and she bent over to give him a small peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude for saving her. He blushed and she patted him gently on the head before running back home. The boy's demeanour changed and he shifted his gaze over to the man who had just assaulted the lady who was still lying on the floor with his pants to his ankles, blood pouring from his shoulder staining his shirt a dark red color.

"Hey kid, just let me go alright, I'll leave you alone, I swear" the man pleaded as the boy aimed his gauntlet at the man. "Gawk at this" he cried as he shot a weak bolt of magic at the man's head knocking him unconscious. The boy checked his wrist watch and with a flash of golden light, he was nowhere to be seen. The sound of wailing sirens filled the night sky as the all to familiar blue and red lights filled the alleyway.

* * *

Ezreal entered his apartment and stripped his clothes off before hopping into the shower to clean himself off. He was happy he was able to at least save someone like that young lady from what could potentially be a rapist. Stepping out of the shower, he rubbed the water out of his large blue eyes and tousled his blonde hair dry before sliding into his comfortable bed and relaxing for the night. He thought about his actions over and over again and wondered if he should have injured the man in the first place. "He did try to assault someone so I guess he deserved it?" he thought to himself before he fell asleep peacefully under the warm covers.

Ezreal had only decided to become a vigilante after losing both of his parents to criminals and gangsters from a young age. He cried and cried over it and vowed that he would one day put an end to crime by punishing those who stepped out of the law. That and the fact that the city of progress was littered with illegal activity. He was too young to join the police force and they probably wouldn't accept a teenager who fired bolts of magic from a magical gauntlet so Ezreal worked alone, going out night after night trying to protect those who could not protect themselves. It wasn't long before the Piltover police force took note of the mysterious crime fighter who was going around and subduing criminals and bad guys. Much as they wanted to help and say "yes that's the right thing." Whoever was fighting crime wasn't exactly authorized by the government if that made sense;which is why Ezreal stayed low and kept a low profile to try avoid law enforcement or being seen in general. His golden blonde hair was a dead giveaway so he had to constantly wear a hood to conceal his appearance. Not that he had the intentions of being caught anyways.

"Officer Caitlyn, another one was subdued and arrested last night. 31 year old white male, 5 foot 8, 2 charges of battery and rape in the past" said the young junior officer who handed Caitlyn the file. "Thank you Charlie that will do" Caitlyn said as she leaned back and stretched her arms as the junior officer left her office. Caitlyn got up and went to refill her coffee cup in the rec room. She was well aware that there was a mysterious crime fighter who used magic to subdue criminals and had been tasked with finding and confronting this person. There were times where she had been close to solving the case but she could not keep up with the ability of E (The nickname the officers gave the mysterious vigilante) to teleport between locations. It proved to be a vital weapon in the midst of battle along with quick neat little escapes which allowed E to remain undetected for prolonged periods of time.

Caitlyn sat back at her desk and looked at the notice board which was filled with pins, photos and strings as she tried to map out a pattern in E's movement when she heard a voice that made her groan in disgust. "Hello Cait" came the voice of Ryan, one of the officers on the force who was a bit of a pig, to say the least. He had been trying to get into Cait's pants for the past month or 2 and despite all the hints she had given him to back the hell off, he was still relentless like a hunter who had picked up a track. "What do you want Ryan?" Cait said in disgust as she sighed in annoyance and frustration.

"We should go get dinner tonight and maybe back to my place for some fun?" Ryan said with a smirk as he hungrily eyed her cleavage. "Ughhh your such a pig" the sheriff groaned as she grabbed her rifle and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on sheriff, you know you want me." Ryan said with a smirk earning a snort from Cait who chambered a round in her pistol that she strapped to her thigh. Putting on her patrol cap, she exited the building, hopped into her squad car and drove off to her designated patrol area.

It was a quiet night tonight, bit colder than usual but Caitlyn was able to deal with the weather. She was about to leave but her ears perked when the sound of gunshots echoed through the night. Instincts kicked in and Cait charged to the sound of gunshots with her semi automatic pistol drawn from her holster. The sheriff turned the corner to see a man holding a gun against someone else who was crawling away slowly. She turned and drew her pistol aiming at the assailant. "Drop the gun, on your knees" Cait ordered expecting the man to follow the orders of an officer and surrender himself considering he was now held at gunpoint. She did not expect him to shift the barrel of his pistol to her only to eat 3 servings of hot lead in between his eyes. The sheriff made sure the assailant was subdued before going over to check on the wounded person lying on the floor.

Ezreal winced in pain on the floor as he cursed himself for not arcane shifting earlier, else he wouldn't be in this situation. He was currently bleeding out pretty quickly and was about to pass out only to hear 3 gunshots in the alleyway and the sweet smell of someone who rushed over and picked him up…..then he blacked out and all was dark.

* * *

"Stay with me kid, stay with me" he heard as he momentarily opened his eyes briefly to see someone tending to his wounds before blacking out again.

When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place but lying on a comfortable bed. His large cobalt eyes widened as he saw the patch work on his right shoulder and winced in pain as he tried to sit up right. "Careful sweetie, you took a bullet to the shoulder at a close distance but I removed it from you with varying degrees of success" came a sweet feminine voice from across the room. Ezreal poked an eye open to see a tall, young women with navy blue hair walkover with a glass of water in hand. She was actually really pretty. "My name is officer Caitlyn and your currently staying in my apartment," she said with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Caitlyn, thanks so much…..for saving me" Ezreal said with a huge blush on his face. Half embarrassed that he was so close to such a pretty lady and half because his lack of timing and planning lead him to such a shitty situation, one that could have been easily avoidable.

"You know I always wanted to be a policeman." Ezreal said to break the awkward silence. Caitlyn looked up from her clipboard and leaned forward, resting both elbows on her knees. "Really, what's stopping you." she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I'm just not fit for it, I'm way too clumsy" Ezreal said lying through his teeth. To be fair it wasn't 100% a lie, he was clumsy just then and was a bit sloppy when fighting crime. "Well, you could always practice and improve, we do need reliable people on the force." came the sheriff who now had her rifle in her lap. "Woah, that looks cool, Ezreal said as the sheriff removed the take down pins, pulling the bolt out. "Haha, courtesy of an old time friend of mine. Threw a lot of aftermarket parts from here and there." Caitlyn laughed as she re-lubed the bolt with fresh grease to ensure a smooth cycling process. Ezreal watched eagerly as the woman worked and disassembled the rifle like it was the back of her palm. Everything was smooth and calculated, from cleaning dirt off the firing pin to the bore guide even down to the trigger mechanism. "Officer Caitlyn, if it's not too rude to ask, how many times have you cleaned that rifle." Ezreal asked curiously as Caitlyn smiled and pulled the bolt back. "About 200 times dear" she said and sent the bolt forward earning the satisfactory clicking sound with a crisp reset telling Ezreal and her that the gun was still working perfectly fine.

"Well what about you dear, you haven't told me anything about yourself." she said as she leaned back to make herself more comfortable. Ezreal coughed nervously before proceeding to lie through his teeth and tell her some nonsense story about how he was ambushed on the way home and tried to fight the person assaulting him and he ended up getting shot. Catilyn didn't seem to buy it exactly as something within her facial expressions told Ezreal she thought otherwise. "Well, I hope your family knows your safe and everything." she said as she proceeded to stand up. "I lost my parents at a young age…." Ezreal said as the octave in his voice lowered with each syllable, a clear sign that this was something that scared him emotionally. The officer gave him a look of sympathy before she disappeared into the nearby room. Ezreal gave a low whistle as she walked away, involuntarily looking at her hips. He shook himself out of his gaze and looked around to see his backpack sitting on a nearby table. "Good, I hope she hadn't gone through it yet." He thought to himself, knowing what would become of him if the officer found his gauntlet.

"Crap, she's seen my face now and I think she suspects something, I need to disguise myself now, I need….a mask!" he thought to himself, grinning slightly. The blonde closed his eyes for a bit until he realised something that hadn't occurred to him before. "Why am I not in hospital, I mean it is a gunshot so I guess it's serious?" he thought to himself. He wondered if the pretty officer had brought him to her apartment for other reasons but shook his head and came to the conclusion that it was probably due to the fact that he was bleeding out quickly and wouldn't make it to the hospital. Not wanting to bother Caitlyn anymore, Ezreal quickly scribbled down a note on a piece of paper and laid on the table before he hobbled his way over to grab his bag and closed the door to her apartment.

* * *

_Dear Caitlyn:_

_Thank you so so much for saving me, had you not turned up I might have bled to death and end up in the morgue of the nearby hospital, I am forever in your really are a kind hearted person. I really enjoyed your company. Unfortunately, I have matters I have to tend to at home so forgive me for my rude departure. I really hope to see you again in the future, maybe we can meet up some time and grab some lunch together?_

_Thanks once again_

_Ezreal._

_P.S. Here is my phone number in case you want it._

Caitlyn read and re-read the note over and over again as her face flushed a shade of red. She gave a lovey dovey sigh and sat on the neatly folded bed that the blonde recently slept on. The officer took a shower and slipped into the covers after a long stressful day, still unable to wipe the smile off her face given to her by the boy who she saved.


End file.
